That Potter Musical
by ayell
Summary: Various songs sung by the HP characters throughout the year! Includes James Ingram, Christina Aguilera, Britney, Linkin' Park and a solo singing Malfoy!
1. Just Once

That Potter Musical  
Chapter 1 – Just Once  
***  
At exactly 8:00 A.M., 24 minutes, and 5 seconds, a raven-haired boy woke up  
with a strange feeling. A weird, to say the least, feeling. Like something  
wasn't right. His theories were proven correct when his room mates started  
singing in the tune of 'Just Once'.  
  
Seamus: I fixed my bed  
But I guess the bed wasn't good enough  
They fixed it again in a different way  
Dean: Seems everything always changes  
The bed we fix, that house-elf changes  
Neville: Now we're wonderin' if we oughta fix 'em  
All three: Or face Hermione's fits  
  
Ron: Just once  
Can figure out what we can use to fight  
Harry: Why they never let us to what's right  
Ron: Just once  
Can't we find a way to finally face them right  
Harry: Let them let us fix our beds for just one night  
The Two of Them: We know that we can do it  
We know we can fix them  
Just once  
  
Seamus: I fluffed my pillows  
But I guess it really was too wrong  
'Cause, hell, they changed it yet again  
Dean: Seems they're always changing  
Whatever we've got going  
Neville: And it seems, sometimes, with all we've fluffed  
All three: We haven't fluffed enough  
  
Ron: Just once, can we figure out what we keep doing wrong  
Harry: Why our beds never last that long  
Ron: It seems they're always changing  
Harry: Whatever we've got going  
  
Ron: Just once  
Can't we find a way to finally face them right  
Harry: Let them let us fix our beds for just one night  
The Two of Them: We know that we can do it  
We know we can fix them  
Just once  
  
Ron: Just once  
I want to understand why we end up sleeping wrong  
Harry: Why can't we just cooperate and admit to one another  
Dean: That we're no good without each other  
Neville: Take the bed and make it better  
Seamus: Find a way to sleep together  
  
Ron, Harry, Dean, and Neville: No!  
  
Seamus: Oh, sorry.  
  
Ron: Just once  
Can't we find a way to finally face them right  
Harry: Let them let us fix our beds for just one night  
The Two of Them: We know that we can do it  
We know we can fix them  
Just once  
  
Seamus: Just once...  
  
All Five: If we could get to it...  
  
Harry: Juuuust once... 


	2. Gonna Eat Now All I'll Eat Is You

That Potter Musical  
Chapter 2 – Gonna Eat Now (All I'll Eat Is You)  
  
***  
When they got to the Great Hall, it seemed that it wasn't only they that  
were singing. Oh, no¸ as they neared the Great Hall, a song just ended and  
everyone was getting quite used to it. As Harry and Ron sat down, another  
song came on. Weirdly enough, it was in the tune of Christina Aguilera's  
Song 'Come On Over'.  
  
Great Hall (Yes, with the teachers): Gonna eat now, gonna eat now baby  
Gonna eat now, gonna eat now, baby  
Gonna eat now, gonna eat now, baby  
Gonna eat now, gonna eat now, baby  
  
Harry: Hey, Ron, don't you know  
We're gonna have some breakfast now  
Hermione: (breakfast now)  
Harry: All my friends are gonna eat now  
Gonna eat in their tables right now  
Eating  
  
Dean and Seamus: Bacon, Corned Beef, I just want us to eat  
Neville and Lee Jordan: The food we'll eat will be the best, you know  
Harry: So, Ron, won't you come  
We will eat until class starts  
Listen to me...  
  
Great Hall: [looks at their food] All I'll eat is you  
Malfoy: (Gonna eat you now, baby)  
Great Hall: [still looking at their food] All I'll eat is you  
Malfoy: (You know you make me go hungry)  
Great Hall: [You know the line] All I'll eat is you  
You know you taste so nice  
Please pass the pumpkin juice  
I'm gonna eat you right  
Malfoy: (All I'll eat is you)  
  
Ron (looks at Hermione): I want you to know, you could be the one for me  
Harry: (Yes you could)  
Hermione: You got all I'm looking for  
You've got personality  
Flitwick: [stands up] I know, you know, this is a breakfast song  
Snape: Guess what, you both, lost five points each  
Harry: So, Ron, do sit, down  
Or else you and Herm can do worse  
Great Hall: Let's get eatin'!  
  
Great Hall: [looks at their food] All I'll eat is you  
Malfoy: (Gonna eat you now, baby)  
Great Hall: [still looking at their food] All I'll eat is you  
Malfoy: (You know you make me go hungry)  
Great Hall: [You know the line] All I'll eat is you  
You know you taste so nice  
Please pass the pumpkin juice  
I'm gonna eat you right  
Malfoy: (All I'll eat is you)  
Great Hall (Yes, with the teachers): Gonna eat now, gonna eat now baby  
Gonna eat now, gonna eat now baby  
Gonna eat now, gonna eat now, baby  
Gonna eat now, gonna eat now, baby  
Gonna eat now, gonna eat now, baby  
You know you taste so nice  
Please pass the pumpkin juice  
I'm gonna eat you right  
Malfoy: (All I'll eat is you)  
Great Hall: [looking at their food] All I'll eat is you  
Malfoy: (You know you make me go hungry)  
Great Hall: [still looking at their food] All I'll eat is you  
You know you taste so nice  
Please pass the pumpkin juice  
I'm gonna eat you right  
Malfoy: (All I'll eat is you) Oh yeah!  
Great Hall: [still looking at their food] All I'll eat is you  
Malfoy: (You know you make me go hungry)  
Great Hall: [still looking at their food] All I'll eat is you  
You know you taste so nice  
Please pass the pumpkin juice  
I'm gonna eat you right  
Malfoy: (All I'll eat is you) 


	3. Pity's One Thing You Can't Find

That Potter Musical  
Chapter 3 – Pity's One Thing You Can't Find  
  
But alas, luck was not with anyone that day. This hypothesis was proven  
correct when Snape sang in the tune of Leanne Rimes' Can't Fight the  
Moonlight.  
  
Snape: While I write on the board  
You snicker in your seats  
And you think that I can't see  
If you think your grades won't fall  
Well, just wait and see  
At the end of the year  
  
Students: Underneath your shadow, shadow  
There's a thing, like our grades go so low  
Please, oh, don't, please no  
  
Snape: You can plead all you want  
But I won't change my mind  
Students: You're so mean! In your heart,  
Pity's one thing you can't find!  
Snape: Disrespect that's so deep  
God, how can you sleep?  
When you know, when you know that your  
Grades get lower!  
Yes...  
Lower...  
I'm gonna get to your mind...  
  
Harry: [stands up] You think it's so easy  
Being The Boy Who Lived  
People pity you all the time  
No matter what you think  
It won't be too long  
'Till the Dark Lord goes down!  
  
Snape: Potter, because of your outburst  
I'll be getting ten points from your house  
Ha! No house cup now!  
Ron: Harry, please sit down, this is exactly what we did  
Hermione: Darn you, Snape  
In your heart,  
Pity's one thing you can't fight  
Dean: Now, Harry, please sit down  
'Cause, if not, you'll lose points  
Seamus: That's what McG and Flitwick did  
To Ron and Hermione  
  
Snape: Yes...  
Potter, don't sit down  
So I can take more points from you!  
  
Harry: *tries to sit down*  
  
Snape: Don't try you're never gonna win, yeah  
  
Students: Underneath your shadow, shadow  
There's a thing, like our grades go so low  
Please, oh, don't, please no  
  
Snape: You can plead all you want  
But I won't change my mind  
Students: You're so mean! In your heart,  
Pity's one thing you can't find!  
Snape: Disrespect that's so deep  
God, how can you sleep?  
When you know, when you know that your  
Grades get lower!  
Yes...  
Lower...  
  
Harry: Damn you Snape  
Go to Hell  
But leave us all out of it!  
Seamus: Or else life  
As you know will-  
It will be different!  
Students: Yes...  
We will go haunt you...  
If you don't pull up our grades! 


	4. Mistake

That Potter Musical  
Chapter 4 â Mistake  
  
Great, Harry thought, Hermione and Ron fought. Now they're going to drive  
me in and...Oh, great, now what? Okay...  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow as Ron and Hermione sang in the tune of 'Disease'  
by Matchbox 20.  
  
Ron: Feels like you made a mistake!  
Hermione: Well, you made somebody heart break!  
Ron: Yes, Herm, I am stronger than you know  
Hermione: Oh, Ron, I don't want to let you go!  
  
Ron: You made me join  
One of those stupid house-elf clubs  
But I am brighter than you know  
But you are brighter than me now  
  
Hermione: No one's ever told you how much  
I love you!  
No one's tried to tell you a clue  
Oh, please, no, Ron  
No!  
  
Ron: You pointing out my mistakes  
Makes my stupid heart break  
Can I live with out you?  
Maybe. I'll never tell if can live with you  
Wait! Keep, your distance from me  
Just do your homework or something!  
Stop pointing out my mistakes.  
  
Hermione: Now it's my turn to be mad  
You think I'm bad, look out, man!  
I drove myself to the fire  
But then you left me there to burn!  
  
Ron: Every thing you're good at's connected to magic  
The thought of loving you was, oh, it was pure tragic  
Hermione Granger...  
  
Hermione: I made a mistake  
Deep inside it makes me  
Feel quite uneasy, help me  
Can you live with out me?  
Tell me how am I supposed to know how you feel about it?  
Me keep my distance from you?  
Don't worry, you don't need to tell me!  
Ugh, what a stupid mistake!  
  
Harry: So what you made a mistake?  
It won't take long before you're gonna drive me really, quite mad!  
Just kiss and make up, that's it!  
Tell me, what's so hard about it?  
Make your love strong  
Do you think you're gonna last if break just because  
Just because of a mistake?  
Just because of a mistake?  
  
Hermione: Oh, god, oh, Harry is right  
Ron: Over one mistake, why'd we fight?  
Hermione: Oh, Ron, oh I can't live with out you!  
Ron: I'm gonna tell what I'm gonna do about it!  
Hermione: Please don't keep your distance from me  
Ron: I wanna hug like my own  
Hermione and Ron: There's no mistake  
Oh on, there's no mistake! 


End file.
